


Better Late

by avi17



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:41:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25088617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avi17/pseuds/avi17
Summary: They’re kissing like they’ve waited years for it- perhaps because they have.(Forsyth is a little behind in the game. Python, for once in his life, is a diligent teacher.)
Relationships: Fols | Forsyth/Python
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Better Late

**Author's Note:**

> Long time no see, Echoes fandom xD I've had this lying around meaning to post it for ages now- debated whether to bother after so long, but I still like it and the Forsython tag seems to be somehow still kicking, so why not?
> 
> This was written to accompany some RP stuff since my partner didn't write smut (but I was trash enough for us both). Only thing specific to the RP setting is a reference to a burn scar on Python's side. 
> 
> Enjoy!

They’re kissing like they’ve waited years for it- perhaps because they  _ have _ . Forsyth’s long legs are stretched out where he sits on the bed- which Python’s latest outpost actually has, surprisingly enough. Python kneels, straddling his lap, his dexterous archer’s hands exploring every inch of Forsyth’s naked chest and torso and back like he’s always wanted to. His own shirt is only opened up the front, and neither of them have made it out of their pants yet- for that they’d have to separate, and right now, there’s nothing Python wants to do less.

When his fingers find Forsyth’s waistband and the hardness he can feel straining beneath it, he feels the knight stiffen up and pull away slightly. “Hey, relax, buddy,” he murmurs, pressing his lips to smattering of freckles on Forsyth’s shoulder. “I know you ain’t done this with somebody else before.” He’d managed to pry that much out of his friend, at least, despite his unexpected reticence to talk about what experience he did have. “I’ll make it good, I promise.”

Forsyth swallows hard, avoiding Python’s eye in a very uncharacteristic way. “I haven’t…done anything. At all.”

Fingers still poised on the ties of Forsyth’s pants, Python looks up in shock as his meaning sinks in. “Wait, you’ve seriously never…?”

Forsyth flushes the sort of deep red that used to make Python playfully call him a tomato, and stammers, “Well, I- I mean, o-once or twice in my youth, I-I tried it, but-” Python raises an eyebrow expectantly, idly playing with the laces in a way that barely brushes his fingers against what’s beneath. Forsyth avoids Python’s gaze as he finishes awkwardly, “-never to…ah…c-completion.”

To his credit, Python manages not to laugh  _ too _ hard, but Forsyth still looks sullen and embarrassed as he exclaims, “Crivens, how are you  _ alive _ ? No wonder you’re so uptight, this explains everything.” It’s not as though he’d ever asked (or caught him, for that matter), but he’d still never thought that he just  _ didn’t _ . If it were any other situation, he’d probably never let Forsyth live this down- as it is, it’s an oversight he’s quite determined to correct. In apology for the teasing, he delivers a feather-light squeeze to Forsyth’s length through his pants and earns a hitched gasp as a reward. “Must’ve taken a lot of cold baths over the years, huh?” He asks, nipping gently at his partner’s neck.

Forsyth doesn’t answer, and before he moves his hands back to where he wants them, Python grabs his friend’s chin and locks eyes. “Hey,” he says with uncharacteristic seriousness, “you sure you wanna do this, Fors? I was just messin’ with you, I ain’t gonna be mad if you change your mind.”

Forsyth shakes his head. “N-no, I want to.“ Despite the heat still coloring his cheeks, there’s a hint of his usual determination in his voice, and Python takes that as his cue to finally unlace his trousers and pull him out.

“Not bad at all, stud,” he says with a smirk and an appreciative nod, partly just to see him blush again (but also because it’s true). His cock is flushed redder than his face, thick and twitching eagerly against Python’s palm. No wonder, with how long it’s been neglected. Python wants  _ very _ badly to get his mouth on it, but if Forsyth likes this, they can work up to that. Right now, it only takes the first loose grasp of his hand to have Forsyth gasping again and pulling him closer, one arm around his waist and the other hand buried in his hair. He laughs again, but more gently this time, beginning to stroke him up and down in a leisurely, careful rhythm.

“Easy there,” he breathes as Forsyth clings to him tighter. “You’re alright.”

“I-I know.” Forsyth’s voice is muffled in his shirt collar. 

This sort of slow, soft touch isn’t usually his style, but it’s worth it for the chance to catalogue and remember every shudder of Forsyth’s body or groan in his ear, every time he seems to try to buck his hips up into Python’s touch and force himself still at the same time. It’s so strange and new to see him like this- in all their years together, it’s perhaps the only thing they haven’t shared. But better late than never.

Turning his head to press a heated kiss to Forsyth’s neck, he rubs him with a bit more purpose and finds himself murmuring a string of encouraging nonsense into his ear. “Yeah…that’s right, there you go…” Forsyth’s grip in his hair tightens and he feels blunt nails dig into the small of his back, and he strokes more firmly, laughing low and hoarse. “C’mon…I know you can, I wanna see you-”

He brushes the pad of his thumb over the head of Forsyth’s cock and that’s all it takes- trembling almost violently, face buried in Python’s shoulder, he lets out a helpless moan that might be Python’s name and warm wetness gushes over the archer’s fist. Python works him through it until he’s fully sated, then lets Forsyth sag against his shoulder and pant into his neck as all the tension drains from his body. He hadn’t lasted long, but Python had hardly expected him to his first time- his first time  _ ever _ . They’ll have plenty of time to work on that.

“Alright there, big guy?” he asks, absently rubbing Forsyth’s back. 

“Y-yes,” the knight manages, sitting up straighter, his hair now attractively mussed to match the pink that now almost seems permanently stained on his cheeks. Looking Python straight in the eyes, he says, “That was wonderful.” It’s so sincere it makes Python squirm a little in discomfort, but before he can diffuse the moment with a joke or remark, Forsyth kisses him again with more surety, slipping a hand beneath Python’s shirt to draw his knuckles apologetically over the sore spot where he’d dug in his nails. 

As Python presses forward, nipping at Forsyth’s lip, his own still-clothed length brushes against the knight’s taut stomach and he groans in frustration. He’s been so distracted by his partner that he’s barely noticed how achingly hard he is himself. He reaches for his own waistband, planning just to get off quickly for now, but Forsyth catches his wrist harder than he probably means to. When he looks up, the gaze he finds is familiar and resolute, but with a curious hunger that is entirely new. 

“Let me,” Forsyth says. Python has known him nearly all his life- he knows better than to argue.

Laughing instead, he flops back onto the bed, pulling Forsyth down on top of him. “Alright then, stud,” he says with a smirk, finally managing to fully strip off his shirt and drop it onto the floor. “I’m all yours.” Forsyth goes a little red again at that, but he takes it to heart, and trails an exploring hand down Python’s chest. 

It’s not as though they haven’t seen each other naked- they’ve seen each other just about every way possible, including unclothed more times than they can count- but it’s different like this, with Forsyth’s rough spear-calluses tracing over the slight bumps of his ribs, briefly stopping at a nipple but not lingering long. He cringes away a bit when the fingers venture too close to his scar- the numbness is still unsettling when touched, and there’s a small, foolish part of him that is self-conscious about the ugly puckering marring a large swath of his side. But there’s no revulsion on Forsyth’s face when he glances at it, just a hint of sadness (and perhaps guilt?) before he looks away and continues his exploration.

For once in his life, Python stays quiet and lets Forsyth do what he wants, even when Forsyth’s nails trace the line of hair that grows down his stomach and disappears below his waistband. The silence between them hangs heavy with anticipation, and Python only breaks it to chuckle softly and lift his hips so that Forsyth can pull his trousers and smallclothes down.

At the knight’s first tentative touch, he sighs in relief, but it becomes clear very quickly that Forsyth has no idea what to do. Python had half expected him to dive in with too much zeal the way that he does with everything, but instead he’s hesitant, grasping too lightly, his movements halting and awkward.  _ Figures _ , he thinks,  _ they’ve found the one damn thing that can make him shy. _ It’s hardly a wonder he never succeeded on himself. But he knows Forsyth well enough to realize that this isn’t mere inexperience- that alone has  _ never _ slowed him down- but fear of failure, fear that he won’t be able to please his partner becoming a self-fulfilling prophecy. He smiles- he’s always been the one to help Forsyth through his moments of doubt, after all. And this time, he’s uniquely equipped.

“Here,” he says, covering Forsyth’s hand around him with his own, “Let me teach  _ you _ somethin’ for once.”

With his grip firm around Forsyth’s and guiding his motions, it’s suddenly  _ much _ better. It’s the tried-and-true rhythm of his own hand, the one he knows will always get him there, but the knowledge that the rough fingers on him are Forsyth’s makes it entirely novel, as do the open-mouthed kisses he occasionally presses to Python’s shoulders and neck. Forsyth is a quick study- always has been- and Python can feel when he begins to get the gist of what he wants, the hand beneath his beginning to replicate the motions on its own. “Yeah, just like that…” he murmurs, deciding to trust Forsyth enough to move his own hand away, instead grasping his partner’s forearm, then the hard curve of his shoulder.

Forsyth is staring intently at what he’s doing now, lips pressed tight, brows knitted together in concentration. It’s the same face he makes during his training drills when he’s trying to get a particular motion exactly right, and Python would laugh if not for the fact that it  _ is _ right and he can feel the familiar tightness and heat beginning to build in his gut.

Forsyth seems momentarily surprised when Python begins to buck his hips up into his grasp, but Python shakes his head as best he can. “Nnno that’s good keep going,” he breathes, and Forsyth does, still silent and focused and determined, working him faster and tighter. He’s done so much more with so many people than the simple touch of a hand, but there’s something overwhelming about the fact that for once this isn’t some random stranger, it’s  _ Forsyth _ , who he never in a million years would have thought actually wanted him like this-

It comes over him suddenly, all at once- he arches, every muscle taut, eyes squeezed shut. “ _ Fuuuuck _ ,” he groans, long and low, feeling the splash of hot seed across his abdomen and Forsyth’s final squeeze.

When he blinks his eyes open again, Forsyth’s gaze has moved to his face and he looks rather pleased with himself, but also a bit wondering- as though he’s amazed to have the power to take someone apart like this with only his hand. Python smirks- he was right, Forsyth will be a fast learner.

Forsyth, however, is also still himself- shaking his head, he tuts, “Such crass language.” The jest is obvious- he can’t keep the smile from his lips or the twinkle from his eye, and Python grins back.

“Your fault.”

“Incorrigible,” Forsyth mutters with none of his usual disapproval, and lets his weight sink fully onto the bed, his chin tucked between Python’s neck and shoulder. They’re a mess, lying tangled together with their pants still halfway on and the evidence of their pleasure not even cleaned off yet, but neither of them seems quite up to moving. Forsyth’s grousing is inevitable, but Python had still hoped he’d wait a little longer. “Python, this is quite filthy,” he grumbles, the movement of his lips against the archer’s neck making him shiver the tiniest bit.

“Eh,” Python grunts, thoroughly uninterested even though he’s probably right. “In a minute. Clothes we can wash tomorrow.” He can’t see Forsyth’s face, but he knows that he rolls his eyes.

“By we, do you mean me?”

“Probably.”

After a long moment of rest, Python finally bothers to lazily shimmy out of his trousers and kick them off, but despite his complaint, Forsyth suddenly seems opposed to removing his, instead turning away from his partner and curling up awkwardly. Python is immediately concerned-  _ please don’t let him regret it  _ **_now_ ** \- but when he scoots next to him and peeks over the swell of his shoulder to see what he’s hiding, he finds something else entirely.

“O-oh, I’m sorry,” Forsyth stammers, eyes locked on the corner of the pillowcase, clearly- and mistakenly- thinking that there’s something  _ wrong _ with this. “I just…I thought of how you looked w-when you- and I…”

“Hey, nothin’ to apologize for,” Python says, resting a hand on Forsyth’s hipbone, teasingly close to where he’s already mostly hard again. He may not have much stamina yet, but  _ this _ Python can work with. “I’d say you’re makin’ up for lost time.” 

Turning back to his partner now that it’s clear he won’t be rebuffed, Forsyth’s lips curl into another smile- one that could almost be called mischievous. “I suppose so. Do you have more to show me, then?”

Returning it easily, Python kisses his strong jaw, then his lips, then begins to dip lower. “Trust me, stud- you have  _ no _ idea.”

Yes- better late than never indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave feedback if you enjoyed it! Not sure what else this fandom will get from me at this point, but I've at least got a zine piece coming once I'm allowed to post it, so I'm not quite dead yet xD


End file.
